Unexpected Confessions
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: After another day in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, one of Isabella's friends takes it upon herself to ask Phineas an important question that gets an unexpected answer. What does Phineas think of Isabella? Everyone is dying to know.


**It's been a while since I've posted a story. Yes, I know, this fandom is…kinda dead…but I still love it too much to let it go completely. So, to those who still care, here you go.**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **P/F/P/F**

It was a calm aftermath of yet another glorious Summer Day. Though Phineas and Ferb's daily invention had disappeared due to some bizarre event involving a hyena stampede of all things, and their sister was acting much more flustered than usual (it was HUGE, how did their mom NOT SEE IT, my word!), the two brothers could certainly say that today had been a huge success. The large crowd of children who had stayed around for the ride had already dispersed, leaving the two brothers and a few of their friends in their backyard. Their mother had already offered them some snacks, some cookies and juice, and they were all sitting under the large tree oak tree (or was it an apple tree? They'd have to figure something out for that one day).

Phineas sipped on his juice, sitting beside his brother and Isabella, while Buford and Baljeet sat across from them. And when I say that, I mean that Buford had proceeded to use Baljeet as a cushion for a comment that I dare not reiterate, lest I end up in the same fate. It'll happen. Trust me.

Three of the other Fireside Girls had also chosen to stay behind, mainly because their rides home wouldn't be there for another hour: Adyson, Gretchen, and Ginger's inclusion was a pleasant surprise to say the least, in spite Buford's protest of there being "too many girls". Isabella shut him up pretty quickly after that, and the rest of the day was spent in bliss.

Well…almost bliss.

"That was great," Phineas grinned, sipping his juice, "One of our best ideas yet!"

"It was surprisingly…educational, yes," Baljeet said awkwardly, struggling to move from beneath Buford's weight; eventually he managed to free himself and took refuge behind Ginger, who happily obliged, "But…perhaps not you finest work…"

Phineas frowned for a moment, not marred by Baljeet's words, but rather confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Baljeet's eyebrows furrowed. "Exactly what was the point of creating an organic amalgamation contraption?" he wondered, almost shuddering at the thought, "It was an…odd experience becoming…'one with Buford' as it were."

Some of the others flinched at the memory. "Do NOT remind me!" Buford gagged, "I can still smell the nerd-facts in my brain! You get thirty wedgies for that, man! THIRTY!"

Baljeet gave a small smile at this, a look of temptation on his face. "…how do you simplify the root of thirty?"

"That's easy, ya' express thirty in product in powers of-…"

Baljeet ducked his head in fear behind Ginger as Buford attempted to mangle the nerd for much obvious reasons. Adyson snickered at this scene along with a soon-to-be guilty Gretchen and, perhaps even a snrk from Ferb. Isabella sighed and shook her head at the display of chaos before them.

Phineas let out a shy chuckle as he watched Baljeet and Buford fight for a while. "Okay, okay," he shrugged, "Maybe not our _best_ …but…" his smile turned more wryly, "One of _my_ personal favorites regardless."

Isabella let out a small giggle while Ferb proceeded to roll his eyes at his brother. After a bit, the girl suddenly frowned. "Though he raises a good question," Isabella tilted her head curiously, "Why did you decide on that today? It came so abruptly come to think of it…"

"Well, I got curious about the concept," Phineas explained, "My penpal from Beach City ***** talks a lot about it, so I got a little curious. Besides, we already built a molecular separator, so…why not a molecular _combiner_?"

Ferb pulled his half eaten cookie away from his mouth, stating, "Organic amalgamation contraption does roll off the tongue better, though," nodding to Baljeet, who was being strangled ruthlessly by Buford.

Ginger glowered at Buford and grabbed his arm. "LET HIM GO!" she growled as she tried to hit the bully.

While the bickering went on in the background, Ginger trying to save Baljeet from the clutches of the big, bad bully, Isabella smiled over at the remainders of the sane party. "So," she said, "What'cha guys wanna talk about now?"

"We could discuss the Theory of Relativity," Gretchen suggested.

Phineas and Isabella both simultaneously shook their heads. "Sorry, Gretch," Phineas sighed, "Ferb already ranted about it last week. It was an intriguing speech…"

"I know!" Isabella gaped, "And it took HOURS! My word! But really, what do you guys wanna talk about? It's…a little awkward to sit in silence during the barrage of violence in the back…"

The five glanced back at the violence for a moment before looking away.

Adyson looked over at her friends with a sudden crooked smile, Ferb in particularly and clapped her hands together. "So since you're already the center of the subject," she said, "Ferb…how are things going with Vanessa~?"

Phineas and Isabella's eyes widened in shock, while Gretchen bit her lip hard. Ferb blushed madly at the question, his own eyes bulging from the randomness of the question. As everyone stared, wondering exactly what thoughts were going on in Adyson's little mind, she simply shrugged at them. "I just noticed…" Adyson tapped her chin, "None of us have had any…action…"

"ADYSON!" Gretchen gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.

Adyson pouted. "Well, I mean it," she said, "We're thirteen years old now, you guys, and not one of us have gone on a date!"

Phineas and Ferb glanced at each other, the younger oblivious to what was going on, while the other wondered if they really should be there right now. Yet it didn't stop Adyson from motioning to the two as if to prove a point. "I mean…LOOK AT THEM! We've got a plethora of cute boys in these two alone!"

Ferb's face remained frozen in a stoic void while Phineas' face awkwardly shifted. "Uh…thank…thank you?" he tilted his head, not noticing Isabella giving Adyson a protective 'don't get any ideas' look.

And yet this look Isabella gave Adyson raised an idea to her oddly conniving head. Perhaps it was boredom, or perhaps she truly did want romance to bloom, but for whatever reason she turned her head to Phineas and asked in an innocently curious manner, "So, what about you and Isabella?"

Phineas blinked at this, and Adyson could swear she heard Isabella sounding an angry, demented screech at her while Ferb and Gretchen's attention were drawn to the red-head. "Huh?" he cocked his head, "She's my best friend. Everyone knows that. It's kinda obvious how I feel about her…"

Adyson stuck her tongue out briefly. "Yeah, but…what if…you guys were…MORE than that?" she asked, "You know…MORE…than…THAT…"

Phineas was still lost on her, so Isabella took the opportunity to butt in, blushing madly. "Ha, ha, ha, isn't Adyson funny?" she asked, restraining her fists from pounding on her friend, "You're so funny Addy…so funny I FORGOT TO LAUGH…"

Adyson smirked. "You just did though," she pointed out, Isabella raising a finger and poking her in the nose.

"Youarecrossingalotoflinesmissy," Isabella hissed threateningly.

"What do you mean by, 'more'?" Phineas tilted his head.

Adyson grinned, glad he asked, while Isabella looked like she might die at any moment. Why? What did Isabella do to deserve this? She gasped in realization as she remembered that last week she had pulled a prank on Adyson involving hair-dye, glue, and chicken feathers. This was pay-back, wasn't it; was the Practical Prankster Patch really worth it now that she reaped the consequences?!

"Well…I'm just wondering if you've ever thought about," Adyson nudged Phineas, "Asking her, ya' know?"

"…asking her what?" Phineas blinked again, and Adyson's patience was running dry.

Isabella would thank her for this in the end, Adyson was sure of it.

"Asking her OUT!" Adyson spread her arms out, "On a da-!"

Before Adyson could finish, Isabella tackled her down and pinned her face onto the grass. Gretchen and Ferb both glanced at each other awkwardly as this unfolded while Phineas thought hard about what Adyson had said. His eyes widened, his trademark naïveté suddenly reaching its limit. "You mean…on a…date?" he slowly gaped, "A…date kinda…date?"

Ferb and Gretchen were shocked that the concept actually seemed to reach Phineas, and even Buford, Baljeet, and Ginger briefly stopped what they were doing as they turned to Phineas. Isabella stopped assaulting Adyson at these words, her jaw-dropped. Adyson gently pushed her friend of and sat back up, a knowing smile on her face. She nodded. "Yeah," she nudged Isabella, "You must've thought about it once or twice, I mean…you'd be crazy not t-."

"No, not really."

Adyson felt something in her freeze, and everyone else's mouths went dry. Isabella felt a crack in her heart at the bluntness of Phineas' statement. Ouch. Not even ONCE?

Phineas rubbed his chin. "Well…actually…"

Isabella, as well as the others (including Buford), stared at the boy intently before he gave his honest answer, "Okay, I have thought about it…"

He's thought about it…HE'S THOUGHT ABOUT IT! Isabella felt like hugging Adyson and kissing her! Okay, not kissing her, she still wanted to beat her up, but DEFINITELY hug her! She had never felt so much love for the person she currently hated the most right now!

"…but then I realized…"

Isabella felt her heart drop again. What did this mean? Was she not good enough? Did he like someone else? What was it, darn it, WHAT?!

"…I kinda see her more with Ferb than with me."

An awkward silence fell over the backyard as Phineas smiled calmly at his friends. None of them were quite sure if they heard him right. They couldn't have, could they? It couldn't have been.

Adyson adjusted herself. "Really?" she asked, "Did…did you say…"

"I see Ferb and Isabella getting together," Phineas simply said, clapping his hands together; he almost looked excited.

Adyson blinked. "…Like…together-together?"

Phineas nodded.

"…as in…" Adyson carefully motioned to both Isabella and Ferb separately, "an item?"

"If you mean as in a 'relationship'," Phineas gave a small shrug, "sure."

"Are you _absolutely_ sure?"

"Totally."

"...seriously?"

"I haven't been this serious in a while, actually."

Ginger and Gretchen covered their mouths as they looked over at Isabella, wondering just what she was thinking. Buford felt like bursting out into laughter on the ground, and although Baljeet actually shared that sentiment he felt guiltier about it. Adyson wasn't sure whether to call this confession was a failure or a success, an odd mix of satisfaction and disappointment filling her.

Isabella on the other hand could feel her very soul being ripped out of her very being, having flashbacks of the whole "Aunt Isabella" moment in the future, where the idea of her being with Phineas for absolute sure had been crushed by a single idea brought about by their older sister, Candace.

" _Did you hear that? Aunt Isabella! That means I'm gonna marry Phineas!"_

" _Or Ferb."_

"Isabella? Isabella, are you alright?"

Isabella was brought back into reality by Phineas' heavenly voice. Yes. This had been a dream. She'd merely blacked out during their fusion machine thing. Yeah. That was it.

"You sorta spaced out," Phineas frowned, "Are you okay?"

Isabella sighed and nodded. "Yes, I…I am absolutely fine," she assured him.

Phineas smiled. "Oh, good," he said, "I thought you'd think I'm weird for pairing you with my brother or something."

Isabella's pupils shrunk. "…is…that so?" she gritted her teeth.

"Yeah," Phineas said, nodding, "But I'm glad you guys are taking this so well."

Phineas gave a painfully platonic pat on Isabella's shoulder, the horror still sinking in. The rest of the gang were struck silent as they watched, completely speechless. Isabella turned her head to Ferb, who seemed the most calm about the matter. Isabella sighed, wishing she could be as calm and collected as Ferb. Good ole' straight-man-

-Isabella paled once more as Ferb gave a flirtatious wink at her, the flashbacks returning once more.

Phineas spent about ten minutes trying to bring Isabella back to reality while everyone continued doing what they were doing previously.

 **A/N:**

 ***** Wouldn't it be just so awesome if Phineas and Steven Universe were pen-pals…no…well, SCREW YOU TOO! This was a reference from an RP I've been doing with a certain author of this site.

 **This is kinda rushed, I know, but...I…was never really good at slice-of-life anyway. I'll rewrite this later.**

 **You probably want an explanation for this, don't you?**

 **Readers:** _[flatly; disinterestedly] No._

 **Of course you do!**

 **See, I like Ferbella. Not as much as Phinabella, but if Phineas were to fall for someone else or if he were killed off or something, the only other person I'd see Isabella with would be Ferb. I kinda like the fics with those two as a couple; you know, the ones where Phineas IS NOT a total jerk, because honestly I think he'd totally support them. Heck, why hasn't anyone written a fic where Phineas never gets to know that Isabella had a crush on him, she moves onto Ferb, and he's all like "** _YEAH! Let's plan the wedding right now! I call best man!_ **"**

 **Besides, I just love messing with Isabella. It's the best. You guys should try that more often; crushing children's dreams is the BEST!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!** **Have a blessed one, and Carpe Diem!**

 **-GTS**


End file.
